Double life gaalee
by theflavor
Summary: lee is a modest guy modest house modest clothes...but wait why does he have so much spare money? well his admirer knows the answer
1. forgotten promises

DOUBLE LIFE: chapter 1 "a forgotten promise"

"aagh..please stop…." "why" he looked at him with newfound worry and a bit of frustration "well!?" the other let out a shaky breath before replying

5 YEARS EARLIER

Lee Rock was always a modest and respectful boy. almost all his life he talked up most properly and behaved up most properly. Thanks to his grandmother he was raised to be the perfect little gentleman. Because his parent was old and frail he barely had the time to play with the other kids his age, he was not as strong as them at all and was barely athletic. His grandmother pitied him and let him join track after school, and there he trained hard and long with his new favorite couch. then the day came when his grandmother became very ill and couldn't leave her bed. Lee took the daily matters of his grandmother in his own hands,cooking,cleaning, even paying bills and making the same quilts and baskets that his grandmother made to sell.

"mamma, it is late you should not be up at this hour" Lee said warily as he yawned flicking on the lights and heading towards the side of the old womans bed.

she laughed lightly setting down her book "oh dear..i must have been caught again..you know how much i like this novel so" she said as she smiled fondly.

"you sure do keep a good job looking out for me" she whispered as she patted the other side of the bed waiting for her foster child to join her on the bed. Lee came to the other side of the bed and laid beside her "of course mamma i love very much, i will always take care of you"

the woman gave a sad smile "i wish i could say the same...but i will not last long and you do know that...it is only a matter of time...and i want to make sure i tell you all you need to hear before i go"

Lee shut out the bad news and only reacted to the last part of her sentence "And what is that mamma?" he tilted his head slightly letting his jet black hair sway along with his movements.

"do not waste your talents boy...i wasted mine and now i lost one of the greatest opportunities in my life...though i have you that makes up for it but i am afraid you will not have that chance to take...i have seen you in your track you run so fast i could not believe my eyes...you and that strange couch of yours are always working hard...do not waste that..even for money..you hear?"

her voice hardened at the last word as she stared straight into Lee's eyes.

Lee looked back with the same intensity giving a nod and grabbed his grandmother's hand, then intertwined his pinky over hers "i promise mamma".

~prologue~


	2. just you,me and the crowd

High school is almost over, it's been rocky at first...well in the beginning of the year he had gotten in a fight with some boy named sasu...sasi...he forgot his name anyways. Then there was the highlight of high school,the fight...

Rock lee, was still the gentleman, being the gentleman he was he defended everyone. Rock lee was in passing period getting his books. Not far from his locker Sabaku no Gaara, and his girlfriend Sakura haruno talked.

"listen Sakura" he demanded in his raspy voice Sakura stopped gossiping about her friends to him and looked at him "what is it?" Gaara sighed "im not taking you to prom anymore...i asked someone else". Even Lee who was at least 4 lockers away could hear her gasp...then her growl. "what the hell is wrong with you!" she pushed him back and sobbed "why! why did you ask someone else!" Gaara only scoffed and that was what made lee angry. Sakura used to be his long time crush, of course when he confessed she rejected him but since then they became friends. Gaara then answered " i grew tired of you". Those 5 words triggered lee into pure anger he stormed down to the two. Gaara looked over uninterested, Sakura only looked down and wiped her tears. Lee stood in front of him, his brows furrowed in determination "apologize", he demanded. Gaara raised an non existent brow, he wasn't used to being ordered around. "no" he answered simply staring intensely at the raven. Lee took a deep breath, "please apologize to Sakura" Gaara now rolled his eyes and started to walk away. Lee grabbed his shoulder "wait!".

Gaara's breath grew ragged. He touched he touched me... he turned to Lee his eyes wide. Sakura tapped lee's shoulder lightly "you shouldn't have done that". Before Lee could ask his head snapped to the side. He looked over to Gaara his fist still raised. Lee snapped he threw punches that were dodged and then a shattering kick. Gaara stumbled back growling as he lunged at lee wrapping his hands around his neck. Lee fell back onto the the ground, now noticing all these people around them shouting and cheering..he could hear faint yells from the teachers. Lee managed to push Gaara off. But Gaara stood over lee and went for a kick in the stomach. Lee could feel the air leaving his body as he gasped and coughed. Lee staggered back up and threw the hardest punch he could. Gaara was knocked down at the power of it.. it seemed like Lee won. He was about to make his way out of the now angry crowd until Gaara reached out and pulled his foot back. Lee fell right on he face..he could feel his nose bleeding. Gaara now on his knees forced lee's knee back in the opposite way of his knee joint. Gaara was insane..everyone knew..every one except Lee and now he learned. Lee cried out in pain as he felt his leg break. the police were called,students were pulled back, Gaara was pulled away and lee was carried to the hospital.


	3. childish fantasies

~A YEAR LATER~

After that incident Lee was expelled from konoha high, as well as Gaara. Lee was 16 now, and Gai has now retired as a coach. When came back from the hospital, he could have died from shame. He hobbled in the living room head cast down as he sat his crutches on the side of the couch. he held his head in silence. He couldn't help but let a few tears fall. after choking down the lump in his throat. Gai came in and stood in front of lee, his large hands on his hips and a stern look in his eyes.

Before Gai could speak, Lee broke the silence first. "I-i am sorry Gai...I just really...I just really wanted to make sakura like me" his voice raspy at first but towards the end of his sentence his voice was became strangled. "She was upset..a-and he was so cold..so i thought maybe i could make him apolo-" "YOU ARE AN IDIOT LEE" Gai shouted his face now twisted in anger "did you know how worried i was when i heard that my son got into a violent fight!". Lee looked back down at his hands "i am sor-" he was cut off again when Gai spoke again "you where expelled..as well as the other kid". Lee flung his head up "no..no no They cannot do that!' he shook his head violently."w..what about track..we worked so hard they cannot just take that away!" he looked up to Gai now. Gai shook his head "you cant compete in that track at least..".

Later that night,Lee couldn't bare to be a burden Gai. He couldn't do anything to help Gai..Now he's just a deadbeat... "Lee decided he wanted to live on his own, and find a track team or judo team something that he can use his talent in...Lee knew his plan was stupid and childish but if he could just help Gai pay some of his bills and maybe even take a bit of the debt that the family is in due to medical costs..then maybe...maybe that will make up for Lee's recklessness.

Lee opened the large window in his bedroom, backpack full of clothes and necessities..he didn't know where he was going to stay or where he was going to find any judo or track competitions but all he knew was he wasn't coming home until he did...


	4. You stupid little kid

The neighborhood was quiet. All the little rundown houses was pitch black inside. Lee listened to the crickets and the slight whines of the wind...so peaceful. Lee kept on the concrete path.. he memorized the slight cracks and and stray pebbles under his feet. Over to the left of the fifth house down was the little park, where his old friends Neji and TenTen would play. Lee smiled at the memories, he'll come back soon..he just needs to earn the money to pay Gai back..that's all. It was going to be 6:00 am...the perfect time to start looking for jobs..

Well he didn't have any application sheets, but maybe they'll accept it as a high school job. Lee sighed as he looked around the now beginnings of the street leading into the city. It was still pretty dark, since being so early in the morning...There were strange noises and shadowing figures lurking in the ally ways...Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.  
Lee sat on one of the benches aside a store. His leg hurt..he set down his crutches. And took a long breath in and out. The building where all dark inside..few traffic lights illuminated the sidewalk. Lee felt a shiver down his spine..he felt like he was being watched. Lee turned his head to the alley way beside him. There a tall bony figure leaned on the side of a building. From the light that was given, The mans eyes glowed as he stared at the boy, a smirk played on his face.  
The poor kid almost jumped back as the figure pushed off the wall and headed towards the bench Lee was sitting on. "Hey kid, are you lost?" his voice was raspy and harsh. Lee looked u at the figure 'i must be polite' "why no sir, i am just waiting for the proper time to get a job". The man scoffed at the weird boy "do you know how early it is..or rather late it is?..its going to be 4 in the morning." Lee shifted uncomfortably..maybe he should leave or at least get away from the man. Lee answered lightly as he tried to reach for his crutches. "well you see i am in the hurry to get one..". The man's interest perked up at the statement, he snatched the crutches before Lee could. "well in that case your talking to the right man".  
Lee let out a noise of protest before looked up at the man. "I am? how so?", he said now getting excited..maybe this man runs a store! The figure chuckled "yeah i have this nice..bar..i sell drinks and i have LOTS of waitresses and waiters...and i might have a spot for another.." Lee sat up "may i take that spot? I will work hard and even put in extra hours then the others!". The man smiled as he grabbed the boy's hand and placed a chapped kiss "perfect..we will start tomorrow..but today i'll familiarize you with the environment".  
Lee blushed and pulled his hand back to his chest. "a-alright...allow me to introduce myself...I am Lee Rock". The man smiled "I am orochimaru".


End file.
